Another love story by amutolovers
by Katface-chan
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a rich man who plays with women's heart. Hinamori Amu, a waitress who's been abused and feels unwanted. What happens when these unlikely people meet? Will Amu play Ikuto's twisted game of love or Ignore him? And what happens when she finds out she's pregnant? What will Ikuto do? Take responsibility, or leave her to deal with everything on her own? CHAPTER 15 ONLY!


_**B/R: **__Okay so I am going to say right off the bat that I am just the beta reader to this story. The writer to this story is amutolovers. She is amazing and I love helping her. The reason I am even posting this is I haven't heard from her in nearly eighty or nine months and I have been getting a lot of PMs asking if she will continue this story and if the next chapter is ready. I will be honest, this chapter was done being edited around the last time I was in contact with amutolovers. So I felt just to appease the audience I would post it for those who have been dying to read it. Please note I have no clue if there will be a next chapter because, like I said I haven't gotten a hold of amutolovers. As soon as she responds and post this chapter on her story I will take this down. Until then please enjoy chapter 15 of Another love story! Remember we do not own shugo chara and I am not the writer, just the beta reader. Please give all recognition to amutolovers!_

_Amu P__ov._

A week has passed since my run in with Kairi at his cousins' house. Everything has gone smoothly so far, the green haired man kept his promise and has not told Ikuto that I am in Hong Kong. I will have to make a mental note to thank him in the future. Anyway, today is the day of Yaya's family annual ball and I am super excited for tonight. Rima, her parents and I will be going to the ball later this evening — thankfully Rima's mother said she is going to introduce me as their daughter.

School has been as eventful as ever, Rima, I got an A on our art project, and I got another A on my calculus test! This frankly was really surprising considering I suck at math. It must be all the tutoring Rima and Yaya have been giving me.

As for the baby and school activities, Mrs. Mashiro helped me to change my subject from P.E to chorus class since it wasn't good for me to be in an physical activities. Besides, I love chorus class! It is not something I do often but I have always enjoyed singing, its fun and safe for the baby. Speaking of my baby bug, so far he/she is doing well because I am not in any pain, although I still have horrible morning sickness still, but that is normal.

Next week, I have to go back to the hospital for my check up. Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro requested that I have my baby check ups once every two weeks to monitor he/she condition and make sure things are going okay. They have also been very aware of my body's heath condition, they continuously encouraging me by making sure we eat healthy and by telling me that my baby will make it everyday. Let me tell you I have been praying to God every night that it will be true. I pray my baby will survive until it is time for him or her to come into the beautiful yet cruel world in which we live in.

I thought about all of this as I headed to my fifth period, history class, with Rima. She was yammering on about tonight's ball. I could tell she was extremely excited, she has attended Yaya's family ball for five years running. Apparently, every time she went, the Yuikis' always prepare some special surprises for their guests, so tonight should be interesting.

"I was shocked by last years surprise, Yaya planned it quite well I must admit." Rima said, I was not paying attention to her though because my stomach was suddenly starting to hurt. I stopped walking mid-step and laid my hand over my stomach.

Rima stopped when I stopped, the moment she realized I was in some sort of discomfort she began to panic. Honestly, it was not helping me either! "Oh my God, Amu are you okay? Is it the baby? Do you need to go to the hospital? Answer me dammit!" Rima rambled in a panic. I was too focused on my body at the moment to answer her. _'Is it just a stomach ache? Is it morning sickness? No, this doesn't feel like either. I need to go and be seen. I can't take any chances. Okay, I need to sit down for a bit and clam down. Getting stress is bad, It will only lead to further complications….or so the books say.'_ I though nervously to myself as I took a seat in the semi empty hall, save for a few late students.

A boy walked passed us and saw that I was sitting on the ground. "Um excuse me do you need any help?" he asked gently. I simply nodded and Rima asked if he could help carry me to the infirmary. The kind boy nodded and scoped me up in his arms and the walked down the hall to the infirmary. Once we were there Rima and I thanked him before he walked back to class.

Before we walked into the infirmary I asked Rima to lie and tell the nurse I had a stomachache. We don't need the school to know that I am pregnant, I also asked Rima to take me to the hospital after visiting the nurse. So with that said Rima whipped out her phone and texted her driver to come pick us up from school immediately.

As we walked in, the nurse looked up from her laptop and asked who was hurt and what was wrong. I told the nurse that I had a stomachache, she asked Rima the same question about my condition as if I was lying. _'How rude, even if it isn't true!' _I thought, annoyed at the nurse. She handed me a small pill and a glass of water and asked me to swallow it.

I knew I couldn't take just any random medication while pregnant, so I hid it inside my pocket when the nurse wasn't looking. After she thought I took the pill, she told us to go back to our class_. 'what the hell kind of medical treatment is this? I could have like appendicitis and this lady would just send me back to class after taking some pill? She didn't even offer to let me rest for a bit!_' I thought, annoyed that coming to the nurse was a waist of my time. We should have just gone to the hospital in the first.

After the nurse handed us hall passes, I asked Rima to text her mother to meet us at the hospital. As if we would really go back to class when my baby's heath is on the line, hell no! Once we were out of the school building, Rima helped me to our awaiting car. Rima gave the orders to go to the hospital and off we went.

We made it to the hospital in record timing, due to the panicked shouting from Rima, our driver picked up the speed just to get her to shut up. We pulled up in front of the emergency room, and Rima had me out of the car and in front of the receptionist desk in 5 second flat.

I explained to the receptionist what was wrong and about my condition; the nurse quickly gave me a wheelchair to sit in and wheeled me to a hospital room. Because I am on the closely monitored list, I thankfully didn't have to stay in the waiting room to be called.

Once I was settled on the hospital bed one of the nurses informed Rima and I that my doctor should be down shortly to check on me.

It wasn't more then five minuets later Dr. Ootori rushed into my room with worry written on his face. He gave me a check up, which included taking blood, an ultrasound, getting an IV of water in my arm and asking a ton of questions; he sighed and told Rima to call our parents. Rima's mother should be here soon anyway, Rima texted her to come to the hospital while we were in the car.

Twenty minutes later, Her mother arrived with Mr. Mashiro and they looked panic. Doctor Ootori called them into his office to discuss my condition, leaving Rima and I behind in my room. "Amu, are you alright?" Rima asked me and I nodded my head. We stayed quiet for a while and waited for the results; I couldn't have been more frightened then at that moment. _'God, please let my baby be okay.' _I sent a silent prayer while I waited.

_Ikuto P__ov._

Today is the day of Yuiki's family annual business ball; dad and I have both agreed to bring my sister along with us this year in hope that it helps her feel more relaxed around us. We usually went as family, with my date as the addition. But today, Instead of a date I'm taking my sister.

She looked quite excited when we mention about going to Hong Kong, I knew why though, she hates school from what I could tell and she was happy enough to leave her damn studies behind. I was the same when I was still in school. We have been getting along well considering the long absents we have been apart.

"She looks happy." My father said while we got ready to board out private plane. "Ha, it's only because she gets to skip school." I said loudly, she heard me and stuck her tongue out at me before countered herself with such sarcasm that could rival Amu, "Why? Do you envy me my dear brother?" Damn this girl, she always had a comeback, just like Amu did.

"Amu…" I mumbled to myself at I walked up the steps into the plane. "Did you say something Ikuto?" My father asked, I just shook my head no and made my way to my seat.

'_It has been a while since I heard from her, __I wonder __how __i__s she doing? __I hope__ she__'s__ alright__.__ Where __could__ she__ be__? Oh god, __I'm such__ jackass for letting her go__.' _I thought, looking out of the little window of the plane and watching as out plane took off into the bright blue sky. I just sat there in my seat and thought of Amu. I hadn't even noticed that I had slipped into my unconscious state.

I was suddenly standing in front of Amu. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress, on her left side was pink haired little girl around five years old who also wore a white dress. She looks so much like Amu, the only difference was this little girl had dark blue eyes that shined in the sunlight. Standing on the other side of Amu was a three years old boy. He looked just like me! He was clutching Amu's hand in his and then he turned and looked at me with a small painful smile. Amu then looked at me with painful eyes and the children with her started to cry quietly. Amu looked at the children next to her, grabbed the little girls hand and turned with the children to walk away. I was just about to run after them when I felt someone shaking me and shouting my name. After a while of hearing my name, I awoke from my dream and looked around.

"Oh good, your awake! We are almost there so I thought I would wake you up." Utau said happily. I thanked her and she walked back to her seat.

'_That dream… God that dream. I don't know why but it just put me on edge.' _I thought, a bit shaken up from the dream. _'I have to__ find you, Amu__.__H__onestly__,__ I d__o__n't know where __you are__or__ what __you're__ d__oing __right now__, but I will find you. I will find you and make this right. __The only thing I c__an__ do__ right now though is__ pray for __your __safety.__' _I thought sadly, as we landed on the runway of the airport here in Hong Kong.

Normal Pov.

Soon, the Tsukiyomi family was boarding their private plane to Hong Kong. Ikuto and his sister were arguing over something about missing school, which made Aruto and his wife laugh. Ikuto never really argued with anyone since they treated him like a prince, but he finally met his match, his own little sister. "Just shut it, Utau." Ikuto hissed but it only made his sister happier, "Don't be mad, Ikuto." The girl teased as they made there way to there seats.

There was peaceful air surrounded the entire plane, everyone caught up in there own thought as they flew towards there destination. The head of Tsukiyomi family and his wife decided to join their children who had fallen asleep after a while.

Utau was the first to awaken and she took it upon herself to wake everyone up just before they were supposed to land. Once everyone was up they buckled their seat belts and the plane landed smoothly in Hong Kong Intl. Airport.

They went through the usual immigration procedure then headed to the hotel they usually stayed at when visiting Hong Kong, seeing as how Tsukiyomi enterprise owned it. They checked into their penthouse hotel rooms and made there way up the elevator to put there things away.

"You all should freshen up and get ready soon, we have to head to the conference hall in three hours." Aruto told both of his son and daughter before he and his lovely wife walked into their own room.

_Rima P__ov._

I am so scared about Amu and that baby, Amu's face is paler than usual and she looks tired but she keeps saying that she is alright. I don't believe her not one bit. We've been waiting for the doctor patiently in Amu's room when my phone rang, it was Yaya. _'__Oh right, we forgot to tell her__' _I though, so I picked the phone up and started to explain to her about Amu's condition.

Unexpectedly, Fifteen minutes later, Yaya ran into the hospital room and went to hug Amu tightly, "Amu-chi are you alright?" Yaya asked Amu in a nervous childish voice. It made Amu giggled before the pinkette answered the question, "I am alright Yaya." Yaya let out a sigh and smiled a bit. "Do you think you two will still be able go to the ball?" Yaya asked another question and I saw Amu nodded her head. I guess I knew she'd answer yes to that. Of course she was going to the ball. She could be dying and she would still aim to please others.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked back in and started to explain what has happened, just hearing his word caused Amu's face became paler than before.

_Dr. Ootori P__ov._

I wasn't expecting the young girl who currently sitting in my office to be here today. I was suprised when my assistant told me that Hinamori Amu was currently in the ER, I wasn't supposed to see her for another three days.

I went down to the ER. and checked up on her. After doing an ultrasound and hooking Amu up to an IV, I noticed some changes in the baby's heart rate. It was unusually fast for being at this stage in the womb. the only reason it should be this fast would be distress to the baby it's self. Amu must be under to much pressure and stress. If she doesn't relax a bit and rest, she will lose her baby. I hate to even think that but it will happen if she doesn't take better care of herself.

I walked back to my private office where I asked her guardians to wait until I returned. I hoped both of them support Amu. I took a seat on my chair, across from Amu's guardians, who currently looked very worried, and opened up Hinamori's chart.

"Amu seems to be under a lot of stress lately. Weather people believe it or not stress does affect the baby a lot. For example, Corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH) also known as corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) or corticoliberin, is a peptide hormone and neurotransmitter involved in the stress response. CRH isn't just released in the brains of highly stressed pregnant women; it's also released elsewhere in the body. The CRH targets a type of cell called a mast cell, which secretes chemicals that cause allergic reactions. Apparently, one of these chemicals, tryptase, prevents the production of membranes to develop the embryo and disrupts the whole architecture of the placenta that feeds the baby.

In short, Amu's pregnant body's reaction to stress can lead to a miscarriage sense she is so early in pregnancy.

But there are also stress hormones such as epinephrine, norepinephrine and cortisol, which can all cause blood vessels to constrict, and this potentially includes the blood flow to the baby via the umbilical cord. In this case, the fetus may not be absorbing enough nutrients from the mother's body. Even If Amu is eating healthy and staying out of to much physical activity, she is stressing way to much for someone who is already at high-risk pregnancy.

As for what you can do to help, Just keep her relaxed as much as you can. No stress whatsoever, okay?" I finally finished explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro.

They merely nodded their heads in understanding, before we all got up and walked out of the room. We are all now heading to tell the young pinkette the news.

_Amu P__ov._

I could literally feel the blood drain from my face when Dr. Ootori explained my current state.

It's all my fault. My baby is in danger because I keep stressing. To be completely honest I have been stressing a lot. I mean how could I not when first off Kairi shows up here in Hong Kong, then I have school on my plate and then don't even start on how much stress I feel when I think about Ikuto! It's like my body is betraying me and saying if you stress I will kill your baby. God, I'm such an awful mother. My baby isn't even here yet and I'm already screwing up as a mother.

"Amu, I can tell you are feeling bad about stressing but doing that is not helping at all. It will only cause you to stress more. So just relax okay?" Dr. Ootori asked me calmly. I just nodded and laid a hand over my almost non-existent baby bump. "Okay, so no stress. I got it. Is there anything you can recommend to help me doctor?" I asked confidently, which must have made Dr. Ootori happy because he gave me a bright smile.

"Well Amu, there are a number of things you can do to help yourself keep from stressing. For instance, Take time out for yourself. It's good for you and your baby, so don't feel guilty about it. If you're feeling exhausted, go to bed early. Your body is working hard to nourish your growing baby and needs all the sleep it can get.

Also, talking helps a lot. If you're worried about whether your baby is healthy, whether he will be born safely, or whether you're up to the task of parenthood, you're not alone. You can turn to some of the midwife's here for reassurance about your baby's well-being, or even myself. But talk to your friends and family, too. Discussing your worries can make you all feel better. Don't forget that friends and family members can provide good support. You may meet other mums-to-be at the same stage of pregnancy as you, perhaps at an antenatal or parenting class. It's likely that at least some of them will be having the same feelings as you.

Also, I know your guardians have been keeping you on your toes about your diet, which it very good. Eating well is good for your mind as well as your body. A healthy diet, which includes plenty of omega-3 essential fatty acids, vitamins and minerals, can lift your mood. It's thought that the essential amino acid tryptophan can raise levels of the chemicals melatonin and serotonin in your brain. Melatonin and serotonin help you to sleep well and boost your feelings of well-being. Tryptophan is found naturally in many foods, including nuts and seeds, which are easy to snack on.

Exercise can also really improve your mood. It's quite safe to exercise during pregnancy, as long as the activities you do are not too vigorous. I recommend Pregnancy yoga, not only does it tone and stretch your body, but teaches you breathing, relaxation and meditation techniques. These techniques are good for helping you to quell your anxieties. Try to build exercise into your daily life. At school, get up and walk around regularly when you can, especially sense you are desk-bound. Pop out at lunchtime for some fresh air, even if it's only for 10 minutes.

I hope all this helps, I'll send you home with some number to some yoga teachers I know, okay?" Dr. Ootori explained while kindly retrieving the numbers, I would be needing.

" I understand doctor. I'll do what you have recommended. I won't stress anymore, I promise. Thank you for the numbers and I'll make sure to keep everything you have said in mind when doing things." I said happily.

And with that, we all said out goodbye to Dr, Ootori and we made our way to the car so we could go home. We only had about two hours until the ball started and Rima and I still need to get ready.

On the ride home, I silently talked to my baby, 'I love you so much love bug. I'm so sorry for stressing so much and putting you in danger. I'll try harder to be a better mummy okay.' I smiled and then my heart felt warm suddenly; my baby was calming me… I knew it somehow,…I just knew it. Is this what people call motherly instinct?

_Normal P__ov._

Tsukiyomi Ikuto changed his attire to a formal dark blue suit before he joined his family in his fathers' room. The family, more like Ikuto and Aruto, were currently discussing a business problem.

They had many alliance's here, two of them were the next leading corporation after their corporation, The Mashiro's and The Yuiki's. The three of them have been in an alliance for a long time, ever since Aruto was still a kid his father had agreed to making an alliance with them. As a result, Tsukiyomi enterprise was the most successful corporation not only in Japan and Hong Kong but all around the world. Mashiro and Yuiki have been supporting Tsukiyomi enterprise ever since, they also got a good income from their alliance, they even agreed to have an arranged marriage between there children, but of course Ikuto refused, as did Rima and Yaya.

There was a knock at the door by their personal butler who informed them about their departure. Ikuto and his family made their way to the extravagant limo, once seated inside, the driver took off to the Yuiki's mansion.

On the other hand, Rima was currently helping Amu with her make-up. The pink haired girl had thankfully recovered from her shock after the incident at the hospital and was now waiting Rima to finish her make up.

Amu was wearing a long, beautiful strapless pink dress. The dress was perfect for Amu, It was not constricting in the tummy area but the bust area helped Amu show off her ever-growing breasts. The golden haired girl also put Amu's hair up in a tight bun and her bangs left to hang and shape her lovely face. Her simple yet natural make up added the elegant sensation about her. A simple word to describe her appearance now was perfect, she was perfect!

Amu sat down on Rima's bed as she watched her best friend get ready. "Rima, what if Ikuto actually shows up? Are you sure it's a good idea for me to even be going?" I asked Rima nervously. I really didn't want to run into Ikuto, but Rima and Yaya seemed to convince me that Ikuto might not even show up.

Rima was just slipping herself in her beautiful golden dress before turning around to look at Amu with an exasperated look on her face. "Amu, you really don't need to worry. No stressing okay? Ikuto is probably to busy still looking for you to even think about going to a ball. What is more likely to happen is his father Aruto will show up with Souko, his wife. You said so yourself you've never meet them, so they won't even know who you are. So just chill. I don't want you putting my darling god son or god daughter in danger just because you are stressing!" Rima exclaimed before she walked over to her mirror and started puting make up on her face.

I sighed and shook my head. _'I guess she is right. I shouldn't be stressing, I promised my love bug.' _I thought to myself, smiling at my non-visible baby bump. I looked up to see Rima doing her hair, she pinned her curly hair up and added a gold flower beside her ear. She would be the golden goddess tonight, and beside her will be her pink haired mummy to be. The two went downstairs to meet their parents, who complimented them on their beauty, before they took off to the Yuiki's mansion.

The place was packed with hundreds of people, all of them congregating around the grand ballroom. The music provided by the DJ. Yaya had hired, had people swaying to the up beat song that was currently playing. The Gigantic crystal chandelier sparkled above the dance floor . In the front of the grand hall was a nice sized stage for the later entertainment, which was currently being occupied by a band that was getting ready to play. Everything was lovely. The cheerful sound of laughter and chatter filled the air along side the music. The excitement could be felt for miles around.

When the Mashiro's made their way to the door of the grand hall, they went to the check in desk at the front doors and checked their names off the list. Yaya was anxiously awaiting for her two best friends to arrive.

It wasn't for another ten minuets that Yaya spotted her friends in the center of the dance floor dancing with one another. So she skipped her way to the two girls and hugged them dearly before she compliment them on their appearance.

Yaya herself was beautiful; she wore an off the shoulder baby blue dress that hugged her curves in the right places. Her brown hair was curled loosely and she pinned it up half way with a small tiara on top of her head. Overall, she looked as breath taking as her two friends.

The three beautiful girls made their ways to the corner of the room where the refreshments table was located, it being Yaya favorite's place because they served pastries and sweets galore.

Amu grabbed a water while Rima took a coke for herself. Yaya was enjoying the chocolate fountain when she remembered her surprise for this year's event. Smiling evilly to herself, she turned to Amu. "Amu-chi would you like to know what the surprise for this year's ball is?" Yaya asked sweetly, just a little to sweetly for the pinkette's taste.

"What is it Yaya?" Amu asked, while Rima just looked around the snack table for something better to eat then mini sandwiches. "Well, the other day I talked to your choir director. Apparently, he thinks the song you preformed last week in class, for your creative singing tryout was fantastic. So tonight, I put together a little band so you can sing your song for everyone! Isn't that great!" Yaya rambled excitedly, but to Amu's horror.

"Ah.. umm Yaya I really don't think that's a good idea. I've had a long day and I would rather no-.." Amu trailed of when she noticed Yaya tear up a little and pout her lips in a sad frown. "Please Amu-chi…I just…I just wanted to hear you sing. Please?" Yaya begged sadly.

Amu couldn't really deny her best friend when she was begging. So reluctantly, Amu agreed to perform her song. Yaya raced up to the stage and talked with one of the men in the band. After a moment, Yaya turned back towards Rima and I and waved us to come over.

As we walked over Rima eyed me and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Amu? If it's going to stress, you out then say no. Yaya will understand your reasoning." I just shook my head with a small smile. "It's okay Rima. It's just one song. It's not like I'll be giving a whole concert haha." Amu relayed to her friend.

Once the two girls made it to the stage, Yaya introduced Amu to the leader of the band. After bidding the young man hello, Amu explained to him she would be doing a cover of "How" by Regina Spektor. The young man nodded in understanding before going to speak to his drummer and pianist about doing the song. Amu smiled at Rima and Yaya just before Rima left the stage and Yaya went to grab the microphone from it's stand.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all enjoying my family's annual ball! As you all know, every year I have a surprise for my family's guests. This year I am proud to say my best friend Amu-chi will be our surprise. Come on up here Amu-chi!" Yaya called Amu up by waving for her to come over. Amu did as her friend said and walked over to stand next to Yaya.

"She will be singing you all a song today called How. I hope you all enjoy the surprise this year as much as I will. Thank you." Yaya said before smiling encouragingly at Amu before leaving the stage.

Once Yaya was out of sight, the lights of the chandeliers all lowed and a spotlight was put on Amu.

_Amu's P__ov._

I walked up to the microphone and stood there for a moment. I've never really been one for stage fright but there were a lot of people here at the moment. _'Oh lord please keep me calm for this.'_ I silently prayed. "Good evening everyone. I hope you all enjoy this new song I've recently learned." I spoke to the now staring crowd.

I looked back to the pianist and gave the cue to start playing. I stepped forward to the microphone as the pianist started to play. I looked up at the audience one final time before I started to sing,

"How can I forget your love?

How can I never see you again?

There's a time and place

For one more sweet embrace

And is time, ooh

when it all, ooh

Went wrong."

I sang with all I had at this moment. It was my small time to shine. Little did I know my shine would be dimmed within seconds.

"I guess you know by now

That we will meet again somehow."

At that precise moment, I looked to the people in front of the stage and my eyes meet with dazzling dark blue eye. Eye's that belonged to the only man I ever loved. The man who used me. The man who is unknowingly the father of the precious baby growing inside my womb.

I didn't know what to do at that moment, so I just continues singing while trying to avoid his enthralled gaze.

"Oh baby

How can I begin again?

How can I try to love someone new?

Someone who isn't you

How can our love be true?

When I'm not, ooh

I'm not over you."

In that moment I understood the song I sang more then I'd have liked to. _'This is to much I have to get out of here! He found me! Oh, God this is to much stress. I need to leave. I'll just end the song early.' _I thought while singing my final verse.

"I guess you know by now

That we will meet again somehow…"

Once I finished the verse, I cut off the pianist and drummer with my hand. Everything was quiet as I looked out at the audience and spoke, "Thank you, I hope you enjoyed my song. Have a wonderful evening." And with that said the crowed erupted into cheers and clapping.

I quickly ran off stage and into Rima's awaiting arms. "Rima, he's here! I have to leave! He saw me! I have to go now!" I rambled worriedly to Rima, whom I guess finally spotted Ikuto, because her gaze turned very dark.

"Ikuto is actually here, the one man I've tried to avoid is standing here with me in the same room. What the hell kind of luck do I have! I thought I'd just have to see his parents! Rima what should I do?" I asked Rima who was now shouting for Yaya to come over.

I looked around again and spotted Ikuto who starting to walk my way. _'W__hat should I do?__ Oh wonderful, now __he__'__s looking directly __at me__.__'_ I cursed myself and quickly averted my eyes from him while Rima and now Yaya, who saw what was happening, tried to shield me from him but it was too damn late. I cursed myself to hell until Rima grabbed my wrist and dragged me away quickly down a hall and into a room, probably to Yaya's room seeing as there was nothing but pink cute stuff in the room.

"I- I need to calm down. Oh god I feel sick Rima!" I said in a rush, my stomach was doing flips that were making me feel sick. At that moment Yaya bust through the doors and started yelling, "He is coming! We have to leave he will look here first. Follow me!"

We ran after Yaya out of the room and up the stairs at the end of the long hall. We made it to the second floor and stopped for a while to catch our breath when suddenly a deep voice called my name. The three of us turned our head to the voice direction and saw Ikuto standing at the end of the stairs, two meters away from where we stood.

I began to panic, I could feel my stomach protest to my anxiety. I was going to be sick, so I ran down the hall to the closest room I could find and ran straight to the toilet to empty the contents of my stomach.

I could hear yelling and a door slam shut behind me while I continued to vomit. Ikuto was faster than Rima and Yaya, I know this, so I knew it was him standing behind me as soon as the door from the bedroom locked. I didn't turn around to face him. I just focused, as nasty as it was, on keeping my hair out of my face while I retracted my food.

I could hear Rima slamming her fist against the door, she was shouting for Ikuto to open the door. I could also hear Yaya screaming my name and threatening Ikuto.

When I finally finished throwing up, I slumped against the cool porcelain toilet and just sat a minuet to catch my breath. After a few more minutes of silent's I finally heard his voice. It was clear as crystal, asking me one thing I didn't expect to hear.

"How are you Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked gently and kindly. I sighed, feeling defeated and looked up at the father of my love bug. _'Dammit, I won't be able to walk away from this. I just know I won't.' _I thought tiredly as Ikuto held out a hand to help me up from the floor.

Which I begrudgingly took. Why? Oh yeah, because I have an unhealthy habit of accepting things that are bad for me.


End file.
